


runaway

by writerlily



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she has to do is take one look at herself in the mirror; her hair is in some ugly french updo, she's wearing a dress that makes her look every bit like a vanilla cupcake, and she knows that she isn't in love with who she's about to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runaway

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been very active on here, or my tumblr, the past week or so. i hope that this one shot (and the updates i can hopefully post this week) make up for it somehow. oh! and i listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vciPaw6u22Q) while writing. i hope you like it :)

Caitlin doesn't show up to her own wedding.

All she has to do is take one look at herself in the mirror; her hair is in some ugly french updo, she's wearing a dress that makes her look every bit like a vanilla cupcake, and she knows that she isn't in love with who she's about to marry. None of this is her; none of this is what she wants. 

She bolts out of the room, grabs her purse, takes her father's car keys, and drives straight to the city.

Maybe she's making a mistake and maybe she's a little unhinged, but who isn't nowadays? And is leaving her wedding worse than marrying someone she doesn't love? She's doing herself and her groom ( _ex-groom_ )a giant favor in the long run.

Her drive is quick and before she knows it, she's back in Central city, cutting off other drivers, and looking like a crazy woman in a white dress. She doesn't care though. She only has one thing— _one person_ —on her mind. 

She's been so stupid the past few months. So ignorant and stubborn. She thought she was doing what was right, but what was a life without the man she truly loved? She only hoped that she wasn't too late; that her decision in even going to the wedding hasn't changed how the man she cares about feels for her.

She arrives to his apartment, kicks off the painful heels she's wearing, and runs barefoot up the staircase to the roof where she knows he'll be. And she's right. 

She opens the heavy door and there's Barry. His back is to her and his hands are in his pockets. He's wearing that same old plaid shirt—the one that she always told him was too casual for the workplace—and those dirty sneakers of his. 

She takes a deep breath and gives herself a mental pep talk before moving to stand beside him. Caitlin feels the moment that he becomes aware of her presence and turns to look at him. Surprise and confusion are evident on his face as he takes her in; her dress, her messy hair, her smeared makeup. She gives him a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly as she looks down at her hands. It's kind of odd to see her ring finger bare, but it also feels as if a giant weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "I had a plan, you know. I was going to marry Ronnie, move into that ridiculous two story house his parent's bought for us, have his two point five children, and be set. But when I met you, I realized I wanted more. I don't want comfortable. I want someone to challenge me, not agree to everything I say. I want someone to get drunk with me and not care about how we look singing karaoke in front of a crowd. I want your beat up sneakers next to my high heels by the front door of some crappy apartment," she shakes her head and laughs at how ridiculous she sounds. She's not exactly sure if she's making sense, but she threw all sense out the window a few hours ago anyway. "I want you. And I'm sorry that it's taken me almost getting married to someone else for me to realize it—to realize that I love you."

Barry's jaw twitches as he fixes her with an intense look. It's the same look that he gave Caitlin when he first told her he loved her.

"You look terrible, Snow," he finally says and Caitlin swears she feels herself deflate with relief. They both laugh lightly as they move closer together and she knows that this is where she's supposed to be. Whatever problems they have, they'll deal with tomorrow. Together. "But I love you anyway."


End file.
